runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Loste runecrafting notes
After the completion of The Unbinding of Zaros, Gypsy Aris will begin the following conversation: *Aris: I've had this amulet for a long time, but I don't really need it anymore. Here, take it. *You: Thanks. What does it do? *Aris: It has been enchanted with knowledge of past magic and runecrafting, from a time period even before that of Ancient Magicks. So old that no being alive still knows these spells. You can only cast them while you're wearing it, and they use different runes. *You: But if they use different runes, then how am I supposed to cast them? *Aris: Like I said, the amulet will also allow you to craft them. You won't suddenly know how or anything, you'll just have the ability. Here, I'll write you down some notes on how to do this. *You: Thanks! You will receive Amulet of loste magicks and Loste runecrafting notes. The text of the notes reads as follows: "The first mages didn't use runes, they invoked the forces of nature using hard work and concentration. Now, since rune essence absorbs magic excellently, it was possible to invoke the forces of nature, absorb them into a piece of rune essence, and use them later without all the work it took to invoke it directly. So when the Moon Clan, powerful mages, discovered this, they mined huge round pieces of essence and invoked the forces of nature into them for the general public's use. The surroundings, the pillars, all of it helped concentrate the energy. Because rune essence is so absorbent, these "altars" held enough energy to create trillions of septillions of runes, enough to create the illusion of infinite amounts. If you wear the amulet, you will gain the knowledge to invoke forces this way. Here's how you can create your own altar with enough energy to make about a thousand runes: Step 1: Go to the Rune Essence mine and use a chisel on the mine. If you're patient, you will eventually cut off a rather large piece of essence. It will automatically be wielded, forcing out anything you're wearing, so you can't do this if your inventory is full. Step 2: Come to my tent and talk to me. I will teleport you to a place where you can set up your altar. Step 3: Set down your altar on the ground. Now, depending on your Runecrafting level, you will be able to invoke different kinds of energy. Step 4: Invoke the power, and you're done! Go through the portal at the edge of the area to return, and talk to me if you want to go back. Invoking natural energy is very tiring, and after creating an altar all of your levels will be drained to zero for the next two hours." The levels required to make the altars are as follows: * Sound altar: 50 * Light altar: 60 * Space altar: 70 * Gas altar: 80 * Liquid altar: 85 * Solid altar: 90 * Plasma altar: 95 * Life altar: 100